


From the Shadows

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt, which is as good a summary as anything I could come up with: From hiding Thranduil watches Legolas pleasure himself, concerned to see whether his son has formed an unwise attachment to Tauriel. What he learns instead comes as a great surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> From hiding Thranduil watches Legolas pleasure himself, concerned to see whether his son has formed an unwise attachment to Tauriel. What he learns instead comes as a great surprise.

It was a good thing Thranduil had chosen to wear an older pair of boots today. They were broken in and quite soft, ensuring that his footsteps were silent. Nevertheless, he still had to be careful. Legolas's hearing was exceptionally keen. Even the faintest of sounds might alert him to the fact that he was being followed. 

Legolas was headed to the baths—one of few places where Thranduil had a chance of finding out what he needed to know, and the easiest in which to spy on his son.

 _Spy._ It was a distasteful thought, but there was no other way to describe what he was doing. Being a father and a king sometimes required him to sacrifice his values for the greater good. In this case, the greater good meant making sure Legolas was not straying down the wrong path—and if he was, guiding him back before he wandered too far. 

So to the baths they went, Thranduil stealthily following Legolas with but one purpose: to find out if he touched himself when he was alone, and if so, whose name he whispered at the height of orgasmic bliss…for Thranduil had his suspicions, and he was far from pleased. 

When Legolas entered baths, Thranduil lingered at the top of the stairs leading to the cavern. He needed to collect himself and calm his racing thoughts before descending after him, or he might inadvertently make his presence known. It was as if the nature of his mission had just now dawned on him. If he indeed ended up witnessing what he'd come to see, it was possible he might never be able to look Legolas in the eyes again—or for a very long time, at least. 

Thranduil could hear by the sound of the water being disturbed when Legolas entered the bath. Slowly, silently, he descended the stairs, keeping close to the wall. He went down only far enough that he could see him when he looked out past the wall. Not that he planned on looking. It would be too risky; and besides, what he needed to know could only be revealed to him through sound. 

Legolas began with a short swim, after which he washed his hair. (Thranduil didn't see any of this, of course; he was able to recognize Legolas's actions by listening to the way the water splashed.) Afterwards there was a moment's pause, followed by a subtle disturbance in of the water and an accompanying soft sigh. 

Thranduil swallowed so loud he thought he'd given himself away, so when he heard Legolas lift himself out of the water he backed up a step. But the expected footsteps never came. What followed instead, after another brief pause, was a moan—barely audible but enough to cause an unbidden stirring low in Thranduil's belly. 

Thranduil leaned back against the wall as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Never, not even for a second, had he expected that his body would react like this. 

Each minute seemed to drag on for an eternity. And by all appearances Thranduil wasn't going to get a reprieve anytime soon; apparently Legolas enjoyed taking his time when it came to matters of the flesh. 

In the shadows, Thranduil smirked despite himself. It was a trait they shared. 

Unfortunately, this knowledge did nothing to alleviate his body's unwanted reaction. By now he was fully erect, cock tenting his breeches, straining against the weight of his robes… All this without him even having cast a glance in Legolas's direction.

Thranduil bemoaned his condition while inwardly reaffirming his intention not to look. And as Legolas's ministrations seemed to pick up the pace, he consoled himself with the thought that it would all be over soon. Most likely he wouldn't like what he'd learn, but at least the ensuing anger would draw his attention away from his traitorous dick. 

Then at last the name left Legolas's lips, and Thranduil's eyes shut in disappointment—only to snap back open a second later. The name hadn't sounded quite right. Legolas hadn't said _Tauriel_ but—

" _Thranduil_."

Thranduil swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. A wave of heat rushed through him, and his knees went weak. He reached out with one hand to balance himself against the wall. Meanwhile Legolas let out a strangled moan, and though Thranduil still tried to resist looking, in the end he found he didn't possess the willpower. He peeked around the corner. 

It was a wondrous, erotic sight. Legolas's lips were parted, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving. Each stroke of his fist was slower than the last as his cock spurted in his hand, splashing seed onto the back of his hand and his belly. Finally he let go, resting both hands on the edge of the bath as he regained his breath. 

Thranduil had to force himself to look away. His face burned with embarrassment—and yet there was no regret in his heart. Not at having spied upon Legolas in this most private of moments. Not at having decided to look at the very last second. Not at all. 

A desire bloomed inside Thranduil that he had not felt in centuries. 

After a moment Legolas slipped back into the water to wash off, and reluctantly Thranduil took the opportunity to slip away. It was the wise thing to do. In the coming days he would ponder this matter with a clearer head and calmer heart before deciding on a further course of action—but tonight he would seek solitude in his own chambers. He had an itch to scratch.


End file.
